Mutant Even To Mutants
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: Max and the flock are back and they're rescuing mutants like no tomorrow. Max and Fang have started dating, the flock is happy, and best of all; no Dylan. However, Ella and Iggy discover something they never expected and informed Max. Who was this girl that they found on the beach? What was her story? Whatever it was, it would change their lives forever. This is after Nevermore.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, under any circumstances, own Maximum Ride or her amazing friends. That honor belongs to the wonderful James Patterson.**

**I sure wish I came up with them first.**

**Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy! XD**

**Max's P.O.V**

If you're reading this, that means you survived that little incident with the world. Congratulations! Anyway, this is your favorite bird kid, Maximum Ride! Yup, I'm back! Now I'm trying to help create a new society full of other mutants like me. Although, it's not as easy as it sounds.

If you're wondering about the rest of the flock, they're fine. All of them are happy and healthy as can be! Angel and Gazzy are doing well. Gazzy's, ahem, stomach problems haven't gotten any better though and his voice recreations are getting more realistic.

Angel has gotten her I'm-the-leader-of-the-flock issues under control. She's gone back to being my baby. However, she has gotten more clingy.

Nudge is Nudge. Her mouth has gotten worse. It's still all Nudge. All. The. Time. She's been helping by making plans to build more buildings after we found more mutants after the world explosion thingy. Nudge has gotten really good at drawing.

Iggy is the same. Still making bombs. Still starting fires. Did I forget anything? Oh, yeah. He's still causing chaos with Gazzy's help.

Fang. God, what can I say about Fang. He and I have started to go out recently. It's so nice to spend time with him. He's still the strong, dark, and silent type.

Dylan was gone. Hopefully for good.

As for myself, I was doing great. More or less. Truth be told, I was exhausted. Who new reforming the world would be so much work? And if there are any sarcastic or too-innocent-for-their-own-good readers who raised their hand in response to the question, put your hand down. It was rhetorical.

I was currently flying over our jungle home's canopy, enjoying the wind in my brown, blonde streaked hair. My wings flapped effortlessly as I banked and swerved. I really owed those hawks for teaching the flock and me those moves.

"Max!" a tiny voice yelled over the wind. I looked down at the ground and saw my sister Ella. That's right. She and my mom survived. Thank God.

I dove down and landed in front of her. "What is it?" I asked, curious. She was trembling. Something was wrong.

"You've got to see what Iggy and me found! It's so terrible! The poor thing looks like it's on the brink of death! Come quick!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks. She bolted in the direction of the nearest beach.

I took off after her. _What is she talking about? _I wondered. When we got to the beach, I couldn't believe what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Max: What took so long?**

**It's only been a day. (sigh) Anyway, so yeah. I bet you're all wondering what the flock found. Well, you're about to find out. Max, disclaimer please.**

**Max: Courage of Awesome does not own Maximum Ride. We wouldn't have sold any copies if she did.**

**Hey!**

**Max: On with the story!**

**Enjoy! XD**

**Max's P.O.V**

"What the hell!?" I shouted. Lying on the sand, half in the water, was a girl. The thing was that she had wings too. They were black like Fang's, but they had a bluish-purple tint towards the tips.

"That's what I said when Ella told me what was going on," Iggy shrugged.

"Iggy! How can you be so calm!?" Ella yelled, her straight, black hair fluttering in the breeze. "I mean, a girl with wings just washes up on the shore and you're not the least bit concerned?"

"It's not like mutants are new to us," he sighed.

"Yeah, but this one has wings, Ig," I said. I picked up the mutant and flung her over my shoulder. I felt something brush across my upper arm. "Huh?" I wondered. Looking down, I saw a black strip of fur. "Is that a tail?" I asked aloud.

As if an answer, the strip of fur wagged a little bit. That's when I decided to set the mutant back down and examine her. As I did so, I noticed something black peeking out of her brown, wispy hair from the top of her head.

"Ears?" Ella questioned. Sure enough there were little canine ears on top of her head. She was a mutant even to our standards.

After picking my jaw off the floor, I picked the mutant girl up and flew off towards the tree houses. Fang was gonna be surprised about this.

**Fang's P.O.V**

"Really? Wow, that's impressive," I said, looking at my laptop's screen. I was checking up on my blog. Apparently, the remaining of the human population was a little over 47%. How one kid figured this out, I had no clue.

I suddenly heard the flap of some familiar wings. Setting my laptop down, I went out onto the balcony and looked for Max. There she was. She was descending unusually slow. There was something in her arms.

"Fang," she murmured. That's when I noticed it was a girl in her arms.

"Max. What happened? Who is she?"

**Max: Ooh, a cliffhanger. You're so cruel.**

**No one is as cruel as you, Max.**

**Max: True. Please rate and review, readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and ready for this new chapter! **

**Fang: Woo. (twirls finger say in the air)**

**When did you get here?**

**Max: I invited him. Gotta problem with that?**

**No. Let me just say this one thing before we start. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Nudge: Aww, look. She's getting emotional. **

**Am not! And who said you could be here!?**

**Fang: Me.**

**Nudge: An I invited Iggy, Iggy invited Gazzy, and Gazzy invited Angel and Total.**

**Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Total: Hi!**

**Great. My house has turned into a world of craziness. Oh, and sorry for making the chapters so short. I'm not having as much creativity as usual. I will try to make them longer, though. Would one of you do the disclaimer, please.**

**Fang: Courage of Awesome, no matter how much she wants to, will never ever own Maximum Ride.**

**Iggy: That privilege belongs to James Patterson!**

**Nudge: Queue dramatic music!**

**(sighs and shakes head) On with the story.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

"What happened?" Fang asked me again. He stared at me with his dark eyes.

"Long story short, Iggy and Ella found her on the beach. She's been like this the whole way here. Fang, what should I do?" I asked, uncertain. Fang bowed his head in thought, his dark, longish hair shrouding his face. There was a long pregnant pause. "Well!?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know," he muttered almost to himself. My mouth fell open. Fang almost always knew what to do. When did he not? Okay, there was those few times during our… separation. I don't consider those, though.

I walked over to the futon pushed up against the wall and laid the girl on it. She whimpered in her sleep when her body touched the soft cushion. That's when I noticed the marks on the girl's body. There were bloody gashes covering just about every inch of her pale skin. Welts upon welts laid crossways and sideways all up her arms.

"Fang, come here," I said quietly. He wandered over, and I heard his gasp.

"What the hell happened to her!?" he questioned angrily. "What kind of crap is this!?"

The girl whimpered and groaned. "Get my mom! Hurry!" I ordered. Fang took off without a second thought. I sure hoped this girl would be okay.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

_"Get back to your cell, stupid wench!" the voice bellowed in my hear. I whimpered and ran back to my cage, but not before the man caught me again. "Tsk, tsk. Too late. It seems I'll have to teach the mutt a lesson. Take her to the detention hall," the man ordered on of his assistants._

_I was grabbed roughly and forced into a tiny room where my newest punished would soon be ensued. Just then, the man with the bullwhip walked into the room. He was a grotesque form of mass and skin. To him, I was a waste of space to be punished._

_The man raised up the whip, letting it unroll itself, before he swung it down against my back. I grunted in pain, holding back my tears. I wouldn't let him see me cry. That would only fuel his bloodlust. The whip came down on my back again and again. Time after time again, that whip was brought down, leaving bloody scars along my back. It practically ripped my shirt off my torso._

_"How do you like that, you insolent pest!" the man garbled. The whip was brought down one final time before I snapped. Like the rabid animal I could become, I lunged at the man swinging the whip. There was only one thing on my mind._

_**Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL!**_

_I sunk my teeth into the man's arm and listened to him howl in pain. Clawing, ripping, and gnawing at the man, I took chunk after chunk out of his flesh. Blood went everywhere. It splashed on me, him, and the bleach white walls._

**_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL!_**

_My mind screamed for me to stop with whatever sanity I had left as I killed the man. He landed in a crumpled heap, even more gruesome now. I howled in victory like a wolf would._

_Eventually, the shock collar electrified me into submission. I screamed in pain. Falling to my knees, I panted when the collar wore off. Some new assistants dragged the other man's body away. They returned soon after and brought me to the laboratory. That was when I got my wings._

**Time Skip**

I bolted upright, gasping for air. I clutched the area of my shirt that laid over my heart. That terrible dream from my past had resurface.

My nose twitched when my keen sense of smell picked up an unfamiliar area. I sniffed around and started to panic. _Where am I? _I thought frantically. I got up from the soft mat I was laying on and winced. I gazed at my form and saw bandages wrapped over my wounds.

I ignored the ever present pain that rested under the white cloth and snuck my way through the building I was in. It looked like a house, but a tree at the same time. What was going on? My wings fluttered in annoyance. Wings. I still wasn't use to them.

Unlike the other wolf hybrids at the compound, my wings were grown from scratch and not grafted onto my shoulders. Also unlike the other wolf hybrids, I was a failure. They could change their shape at will and morph into a humanoid when I was stuck in this form.

Black wolf ears on my head, nestled in a head of brown hair swiveled towards a closed door after hearing a strange sound. It was almost like someone was knocking. My black tail bristled up when I recognized the familiar clink of metal on metal.

Peeking through the door, my silver eyes caught sight of a woman with dark, curly hair sharpening a knife. My animal instincts kicked in and I started to slip into the shadows, stalking the woman. She moved the knife away from the sharpener and started cutting vegetables on a board.

I was almost directly behind her when a board under my feet creaked. The woman turned around, eyes wide. Then she saw me and smiled. "Oh, you're up. I'm Dr. Martinez. How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

**Yay! End of the third chapter!**

**Iggy: From what I heard, it sounded much better than the others. **

**(glares) I'm glaring, Iggy.**

**Max: While those two are arguing over chapters, I think I'll wrap this up. Please-**

**Fang: Rate and Review!**

**Max: Hey! I was supposed to say** **that! Fang!**

**Fang: Too bad, so sad. I beat you to it. **

**Max: Why you! (runs around chasing Fang while he is laughing)**

**Angel: Bye! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm back and according to the reviews I've been getting, I'm not doing too bad at all.**

**Max: That's a huge relief on my mind. I thought for sure you would have been getting flames galore. **

**Hey! I can easily cut you from the story!**

**Fang: No you can't. Max is one of the main characters.**

**(mutters) No good Fang and his loopholes.**

**Iggy: Hey! Where's my spatula! I wanna make pancakes!**

**Wow, Iggy. That sounds so manly.**

**Iggy: Shut up and just start the story!**

**Fine, fine. On with the story. Enjoy! XD**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked. I stared in complete and utter shock. She wasn't afraid of me. "Would you like something to eat?" the woman asked. I don't know why, but I nodded. "Okay, go and sit there while I whip something up."

For some reason, I did exactly as I was told and sat down. She smiled at me and started making something for me to eat. She went by in a blur. I had never seen someone moves so fast besides when fighting. Pretty soon, something yellowish and stringy was placed in front of me in a bowl.

I hadn't used my voice in a while, so it was rough when I said, "What is it?"

"It's macaroni and cheese, dear. Haven't you had it before?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Well, then. Eat up!"

I stuck my spoon into the macaroni and cheese and took a bite. To my surprise, it was really good. I moaned, content with just one bite. My wings fluttered with joy. This stuff was just so good, and I soon finished the entire bowl.

"Did you like it?" the woman asked. I nodded happily. "Well, I'm glad. You probably weren't paying attention before, so I'm Dr. Martinez," she reintroduced herself.

"Luna," I replied. My voice was still a little raspy sounding, so Dr. Martinez fixed me a glass of water. I drank the water and thanked her.

_Why am I so calm around her? I don't even know her! _I cursed at myself.

"Well, I hope you like it here, Luna. This is your home now too. I can't wait for you to meet Max and her friends. They just found you on that beach and brought you here. I'm just so happy you're alright," Dr. Martinez said, sounding close to tears.

I got up fast and went to her side. I guess it was the motherly side of my wolf that did it, but I immediately wanted to comfort her. Her, a total stranger. "It's okay, Dr. Martinez. I'm fine. I really owe you, this Max person, and her friends my thanks," I said, trying to comfort her.

She breathed in deeply. "I'm fine now. Thank you."

"Mom! We're back!" a voice called.

"Mom?" I asked turning towards Dr. Martinez.

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Mom! We're back!" I yelled, landing in my house with the flock. I shrugged my shoulders and relaxed my wings. "That was a good flight," I said, stretching. I looked towards the futon. The girl wasn't lying on it anymore.

"I guess she's up. Do you think she's nice? Will she like us? Will we like her? What do you think she likes? What-," Nudge yammered.

"Nudge! God, stop! My ears are bleeding!" Iggy whined.

"Sorry," she pouted.

I ignored both of them and walked down to the kitchen. "Hey, Mom. You got anything to eat?" I asked. "I'm… starved?"

Standing next to my mom was the girl we rescued. She looked at me with haunting silver eyes. Suddenly she growled, showing off her fangs and claws. She was dangerously close to my mom for my liking, so I got in a fighting stance.

"Girls, please. It's okay," my mom said, trying to calm us. "Luna, this is my daughter Max. Max, this is Luna."

Luna seemed to calm down quite a bit at my mother's voice. I guess they already got to know each other. I relaxed a bit too.

"Wait. This is Max?" Luna asked. Her voice was a little rough but very pleasing. She turned towards me after my mom nodded. "I'd like to thank you and your friends for saving me."

I was shocked. "Uh, it was no problem. I just carried you here. You should be thanking my sister and Iggy."

"Someone said my name! I'm coming down!" Iggy yelled. I could hear him running down the stairs before I heard him trip and fall the rest of the way down. He landed at our feet with Gazzy on top of him.

"Hi, Max! Hi, Dr. Martinez! Hi, random girl!" Gazzy cheered from Iggy's back.

"Sup, ladies," Iggy said smoothly, still lying on his face.

I sighed. "Luna, meet Iggy and Gazzy."

**Fourth chapter d-o-n-e, done. I feel so accomplished!**

**Iggy: Well, that's rare for you to feel. **

**Shut- I know. O_Q I'm so lame.**

**Max: No, you're not. (glares at Iggy) I'm glaring Iggy.**

**Fang: You're such a little kid, Iggy.**

**Gazzy: Yeah.**

**Iggy: Hey, look who's talking. You are a kid.**

** Oh, I forgot to do the disclaimer in the beginning. Max?**

**Max: I got it. Courage of Awesome does not-**

**Fang: Does not own Maximum Ride! (runs off)**

**Max: Fang! (chases after Fang) Stop stealing my mojo!**

**Please rate and review. I love hearing from you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been super busy.**

**Max: With what?**

**Oh, I've had a friend over. She's been keeping me busy.**

**Cayleigh: Love you too.**

**That was her.**

**Iggy: (shakes head) She isn't an excuse not to update.**

**(looks around) Says who? Max! Disclaimer, please.**

**Max: (looks around for Fang) Courage of Awesome-**

**Fang: Courage of Awesome does not own Maximum Ride!**

**(Max bops Fang on the head)**

**(sighs) On with the story.**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

"Luna, this is Gazzy and Iggy," the now known Max said. I slowly waved, feeling a sweatdrop coming on at the sight of the nine-year-old sitting on the fifteen-year-old's back.

Suddenly, "We Like To Party" by the Vengaboys came floating from upstairs. "Looks like Nudge is on her pop music kick again," Iggy grumbled into the floor. This time I'm pretty sure I sweatdropped.

"So you wanna tell us your story?" Max asked. I hesitated before nodding. "Wait! Before we get started, do you have an expiration date?"

I shook my head. "I was considered a failure at the compound. The expirations they had set for us didn't work with my DNA. I won't expire before my time," I explained.

"Alright. Continue, please," a voice said from behind. I jumped and whirled around. Behind me stood a dark, tall, and mysterious guy. "I'm Fang," he said quietly. I nodded.

"I am a wolf hybrid," I said blankly.

"What!?" Gazzy yelled. "You're an Eraser!? Get her!" The little guy jumped up and flew at me. Iggy grabbed his shoe and brought him back down.

"As I was saying, I'm a wolf hybrid _failure_. I wouldn't be cooperative, or obey, so I was constantly being punished. For the ultimate torture session, they decided to grow wings on me instead of graphing them on me like the others. Trust me when I say this, it is much more painful. The reason I'm considered a failure is because I can't shift into a humanoid and I'm stuck with these ears and this tail. The only form I can morph into fully is a wolf… with wings," I explained.

Everyone's faces showed shock. "And you survived all that? Wow," a little girl said. She looked like Gazzy. Blonde hair and blue eyes. A dark girl stood next to her. This one had dark hair and mocha eyes.

"Luna, meet Angel and Nudge," Max said, pointing to each of them. I nodded at their names. So far I liked the flock. They were really nice.

"Well, not that hearing this heartwarming story isn't fun, but I have to go blow up that one rock wall so we can get to another housing area," Gazzy said suddenly.

"I'll help. I wanna test out the new and improved Big Boy bomb. (A.N. Big Boy is the bomb from book one.) See ya later," Iggy smiled, following Gazzy out.

I turned towards Max. "Iggy's blind, right. I mean the color of his eyes give it away, but is he?" I asked. She nodded. "And you're letting a little kid and a blind guy blow up a rock wall with a bomb?"

"It's what they do," Fang sighed. My mouth dropped. "Well, I better go. I've got to go check up on that other guy that just sits on the cliff up on the north side. See ya," he said, kissing Max's cheek. I raised my eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Other guy?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago, we came across this mutant around… oh, where was it again? Wasn't he drifting down from the direction of Australia? Yeah, that's it. Anyway, he was on a life raft, drifting down from Australia, and we happened to be flying around at the time. We brought him here, and all he does is sit on a cliff on the north side of the island. We can't get him to do anything. He won't even tell us his name," Max told me.

Well, whoever this guy is, I can't wait to meet him.

**Ely's P.O.V.**

I stared at the orangish-pink turned sky as the sun started to set on the horizon. The tree I sat in was on a cliff, high off the ground. I made sure I wasn't in direct sunlight. I didn't feel like passing out today.

The sound of flapping wings caught my attention. The one the flock called Fang, landed in the branch next to mine. "Sup, dude," he said. I stayed silent. "Feel any different. Maybe a little bit more open?"

I turned my red gaze towards him. If I even opened my mouth, I would lose it. I couldn't risk that.

"Guess not. Well, if you need anything. Come find me. I'm here to listen, dude. I don't really like talking, so when the time comes, I let you do most of it," Fang said, taking off.

I sighed in relief when he was gone. It would have been hell if had stayed any longer. I ran my tongue over my sharp teeth, tops and bottoms. I hissed when my teeth cut my tongue, making it drip with blood.

_I'm being reduced to drinking my own blood. I better be able to hunt soon or I might lose it! _I thought to myself. A new and wonderful smell suddenly hit my nose. It smelled like… like… well, whatever it was it was so damn delicious smelling. Apparently, my body felt like it needed this. My soul apparently needed this too because I was suddenly compelled to hunt out the source of that wonderful smell.

I gazed at the now dark sky and got up from my perch. I jumped down and hit the ground running. _I'll be damned if I don't find out what that smell is. I must find it,_ I swore. Pretty soon, I was bounding through the trees at lightning speed, tracking the smell.

I soon appeared at one of the main houses. _Why is the smell coming from here? _I wondered. Using my "abilities" I jumped up to one of the balconies on the third, I guess you could say, floor. Carefully, I crept into the room and saw a girl who looked about a year younger than me which was sixteen.

My nose was suddenly assaulted by her sent. It was the sent from before. I struggled to control myself around the strange looking girl. She had ears on top of her head, a tail, and wings. She was definitely interesting.

Meanwhile, I was having a war with my other self. I had a split personality thanks to the experiments at those stupid compounds. The DNA they combined with mine made it very hard to be normal. It made me crave blood. Crave blood like a storybook vampire. That's kind of what I considered myself. A vampire.

As I continued to battle with myself, I heard a growl in front of me. The girl was up and in a crouched stance. And she was growling? It was like she was a feral animal.

I darted out of her room and back into the trees. I knew one thing. This girl intrigued both of my personalities.

**End of the fifth chapter. **

**Angel: Yay!**

**Luna: It's definitely getting interesting.**

**Ely: I'll say. (nudging Luna)**

**Alright you two. Back away.**

**Max: Well, I'll just say it now. Please-**

**Fang: Rate and review!**

**Max: I'm not even gonna bother.**

**Bye, guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! I'm back. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've been stressing out at school. I'm in an honors math, so instead of 8****th**** grade work, I'm doing 9****th**** grade work. That means I have to worry about EOC's. It's such a drag.**

**Max: Yeah, I don't blame ya, Courage of Awesome. I mean I'm bad at math already, so EOC's? OMG!**

**Thanks, Max. (hugs Max)**

**Max: No problem.**

**Fang: Are you gonna be okay?**

**Yeah, I'll survive somehow. After all, my penname is Courage of Awesome! I have the courage! If only it was the Triforce of Courage. That would be awesome!**

** Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Luna, and Ely: (sweatdrops)**

**What? You guys know I'm a huge Zelda fan. Where do you think I came up with Courage of Awesome? Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy! XD**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I grumbled, irritated out of my mind. Here I was, sitting in a bathtub with Dr. Martinez, Max, Ella, and Nudge holding me down.

"Come on, Luna. You're all smelly!" Nudge panted, struggling to hold me down.

"No! I don't want a bath! I hate baths!" I yelled.

"Luna, hold still! You'll like this bath. You'll feel better. Trust me, this bath is better than the school's baths!" Max urged.

At the school, or the compound, bath night was always a fight to see who could actually bathe. After almost losing an arm and my tail, I decided baths were evil.

"Please, Luna. We won't hurt you," Dr. Martinez said, her voice relaxing me.

"Promise?" I asked like an injured child. She nodded, and I settled into the lukewarm water. It actually felt good.

Dr. Martinez picked up a washcloth and started scrubbing my nude body. A blush rose to my face. I would've washed myself if I actually knew how. Nudge put some shampoo that smell like mint and lemons onto her hands and began lathering it into my hair.

"Nudge! Did you take my CD Player!?" I heard Iggy yell.

"No, I didn't! Hang on, I'll be right there! Max, Ella? Take over hair duty, would ya?" Nudge said, jogging towards Iggy's room.

Max took her hands and placed them on my head, beginning to rub the shampoo further into my hair. Her fingers worked their way behind my ears, and I felt myself purr deep in my chest. It felt so good!

Ella giggled and began scrubbing my back and my wings gently. "Do you like being pet? You're like a puppy," she said.

"Well, I am a wolf," I smiled.

"True."

Soon, I was rinsed off and dried off. I actually felt good. Maybe a bath was just what I needed. I was brought to Max's room where she lent me some clothes. As I dressed, I started thinking about last night. Who was that strange boy in my room last night?

"You okay?" Max asked me. I shook my head no.

"Last night, there was a strange boy in my room. He was kind of mysterious," I explained.

"W-What?" Max stuttered.

"Yeah, it was definitely an interesting experience. There I was, sleeping away, when all of a sudden, I woke up and there he was. All black hair, red eyes, and fangs. Now that I think about it he was tall too. Who was he?" I wanted to know.

"Black hair, red eyes, fangs, and really tall. That sounds like that guy Ely. He has vampire bat DNA, if I remember right. Well, shall we go pay a visit to Ely?" Max said.

"Hmm, let's," I agreed. With running starts, Max and I ran towards her balcony and leapt up into the sky. With a powerful down stroke, I flapped my black wings and flew high into the sky.

Honestly, I never had a good chance to use my mighty wings. The first time I got a chance to use them was when I was flying here. And I crashed landed, so this was a good experience.

"Luna! This way!" Max motioned me. I flew after her and pretty soon we were flying side by side. It was amazing!

Looking down, I saw a large cliff in sight. There were large trees on its ledge. Also, there was a dark spot in one of those trees. It looked like a person. As we got closer, that person looked up and silver met red. Those blood red eyes widened with shock and fear as I landed in a branch close to the person. It was definitely the guy from last night.

"So, you're Ely. Okay, Ely, what the hell were you doing in my room last night!?" I demanded. Ely's fists were clenched tightly and they were shaking. "Huh? Are you going to answer me!?"

Ely groaned as if he was in pain. "You have to get away from me," he mumbled. "If you value your life, go."

"I'm not moving a damn inch until you answer me!" I yelled.

"Luna, calm down. I know you're angry for him spying on you, and I would be too and probably would be doing the same thing you're doing, but this is not the answer," Max said, touching my shoulder.

"I don't care!" I hissed, turning towards Max. "I want some answers for once in this hell of a life!"

"Please, you must leave. I don't want to hurt you," Ely muttered, his voice closer than ever.

I turned my head back in his direction. He was right behind me. I could practically feel his body heat. He grabbed my shoulders, and I flinched. I looked down at his hands. His nails were growing into claws similar to mine very quickly. Their sharp tips dug into my shoulder, making blood spill from the holes. I gasped.

Ely leaned in towards me and inhaled deeply. "W-What are you-," I began. I suddenly felt really weak.

"Luna!" I barely heard Max yell.

The pain stopped and I suddenly fell out of the tree, hurtling towards the ground. Before I hit the ground, I was suddenly caught by the very being that had caused my pain. Ely stood there holding me as I slowly blacked out.

**Ely's P.O.V.**

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! _I cursed at myself. There was that girl's sent again. It was driving me insane. I looked up and my red eyes met silver ones. _Crap!_

In the sky were two black dots. One of them carried the sent that was my drug. The one known as Max and the girl from last night landed in my tree.

"So, you're Ely. Okay, Ely, what the hell were you doing in my room last night!?" she demanded. I clenched my fists. "Huh? Are you going to answer me!?"

I groaned. Her sent was so damn delicious smelling. "You have to get away from me," I told her. "If you value your life, go."

"I'm not moving a damn inch until you answer me!" she yelled at me.

"Luna, calm down. I know you're angry for him spying on you, and I would be too and probably would be doing the same thing you're doing, but this is not the answer," Max said, touching her shoulder.

"I don't care!" she hissed at Max. "I want some answers for once in this hell of a life!"

"Please, you must leave. I don't want to hurt you," I whispered to her. I grabbed her shoulders out of instinct. My nails lengthened into claws, puncturing her delicate skin. The scent of her blood wafted into my nose.

"W-What are you-," the girl, now known as Luna, started to mutter.

Before I knew what was happening, my fangs were buried into her neck's soft skin. I was draining her of her rich blood.

"Luna!" Max yelled.

Max's voice brought me out of the blood induced trance and I released Luna. She started to fall to the ground. I used my speed to reach the ground before her. I caught her in my arms as she looked up at me. She slowly blacked out.

I nuzzled her neck in an affectionate manner. I finally understood. While I, myself, didn't want to hurt Luna, my other personality kept urging me to bite her. And now I understood. She was made specifically for me.

_Damn, _I thought. _She's gonna be the death of me. Wait. Can I really actually die? Oh, well. If so, I'll die happy._

I held her closer and smiled. **_Finally,_** my other personality sighed.

_Agreed._

**And that's it! Ta-da! What did you guys think?**

**Max: I thought it was pretty good.**

**Fang: It was okay.**

**Iggy: What the heck! What's with all the morbid junk?**

**Gazzy: That's what I wanna know!**

**Nudge: Me too.**

**Gee, thanks guys. (sighs) Please rate and review. Help me prove these guys wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Thank you to Miss Fallen-Talent, All That Glitters- Is Sparkly, and The Wolven Eclipse-Wolf Master for reviewing Ch. 6 and proving the flock wrong. I really appreciate everyone else's reviews too. Thank you for reviewing! (bows)**

**Max: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Oh, yeah! I am very aware that I have forgotten disclaimers in previous chapters, so to be straight forward… I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

**Fang: Anything else.**

**(nods) That song I listed in an earlier chapter belongs to the Vengaboys if I wasn't clear. It's a pretty neat song. You should check it out. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

That insufferable noise irritated my ears.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Why wouldn't it just shut up?

_ DING. DONG. DING. DONG._

"AHH! What the hell is that!?" I yelled, jumping out of the bed and clenching my ears closed. "The bells! Make them stop!"

"Luna! It's okay! It's just a clock!" a voice tried to convince me in a frantic manner. "It's almost done!"

I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was a lamp, and chunked it at the annoying machine. It made some weird noises before dying. A blissful silence met my wolf ears, and I sighed.

"Damn, Luna. Now Max has to get a new clock for this room," the voice from earlier said. "Oh, well. That sure was something, though."

My head snapped in the direction of the voice. A fuzzy figure met my bleary eyes. I saw black and red colors. The shape came into finally came into perspective. "Ely?" I questioned.

"The one and only, babe. Don't wear my name out," he laughed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room! Why are you even near me!" I yelled, angry at him.

"Don't you mean, our room?" he smirked.

My mouth fell open. I closed it and growled, revealing sharp canines. "No! I mean my room, now get the hell out!" I hissed, pushing him towards the balcony.

"Whoa, Luna. What're you doing? Stop it. Stop!" he commanded right before I kicked his butt off the edge. Literally.

I sulked back inside, muttering, "Stupid, pervy vampire!" I instinctively touched the spot on my neck where he bit me. I flinched at the small pain I received. "Dammit! Why'd he have to bite me anyways!?" I grumbled.

"I could heal that for you. I never got the chance to before," someone said. I turned back to the balcony, and there stood Ely. Completely unharmed to my disappointment. "Come here, mate."

"Mate? Are you Australian?" I asked, refusing his order.

"Not that I know of. Now come here. Let me heal you, mate," he responded.

"No! And stop calling me mate!" I ordered.

"Don't you know wolves mate for life. I bit you without completely draining you, so I claimed you. Now you are mine and I am yours. Now get your scrawny butt over here, so I can heal you, dammit!" Ely bellowed.

My wolf recognized the male dominance and made me whimper in fear as I slowly eased my way to Ely. Ely moved his face to my neck and with one sly move, he licked up my neck.

I shrieked in surprise, and Ely grabbed my shoulders to keep me from moving. His tongue continued to glide across my skin until he was done. He smiled at me. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked.

"Dammit," I muttered. During the whole… event that just occurred, I remembered a little fun fact about wolves the white coats told me.

A female wolf, no matter what kind, can be marked by a male wolf whenever with a bite. That female wolf can usually do nothing to stop it from happening. Unless she is powerful enough to reject the male's claim. There have been some cases where some wolves mate with a completely different animals, however the offspring and the couple have a less than a 10% chance of survival. After a female has been marked or claimed, mating is sure to follow suit. Then pups come not too long after.

I was bit. By a male. And I'm a wolf. The male suggests we are now mates, and I'm doomed. The male is a species other than a wolf. No one will survive. Just great.

I started to growl deep in my chest. My claws were extending and so were my fangs. "Get out! Get out! O-U-T! OUT!" I yelled. The vampire booked it out of my room faster than you can say, "bite me."

"Luna? Are you okay?" someone outside my room asked. Ella.

"Yeah, I just had a little… argument. I'll be fine," I assured her.

"Okay. Oh, Iggy made pancakes, by the way! See you later!" she said.

_What are pancakes? _I wondered. Oh, well. I'd find out soon enough. _Time to get down to business and eat. Then when I find that vampire, ooh, I'm gonna murder him!_

**Ely's P.O.V.**

I had just fled from Luna's room after that little… display I put on. _She'll come around eventually. I just have to be patient and wait. It is her destiny, _I thought, confident. _Now. Time to eat before sleeping._

**Max's, Iggy's, Fang's, Nudge's, Angel's, Gazzy's, and Ella's P.O.V**

"What on Earth was that!"

**End of chapter! Yay! Everyone is confused! Yay!**

**Max: -_-**

**Don't give me that look! I actually liked this chapter. It was kinda funny. Anyway, sorry the chapter was so short. I didn't have a lot of time to write it. Fang? Do the honors please.**

**Fang: Sure. Please-**

**Max: Rate and review! Ha! How do you like it!**

**Fang: O_o**

**(sigh) What they said.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Yawn) I just got back from Honor Band practice. I just played my clarinet for five hours. We had breaks, but still.**

**Max: You play clarinet?**

**No, I play violin and just said clarinet. Of course I do!**

**Fang: What's so hard about playing an instrument for five hours?**

**Okay, Mr. Hotshot. You try it.**

**Fang: Never mind.**

**That's what I thought. Anyway, I don't know if that little bit of info about wolves in the last chapter is true or not, so please don't flame.**

**Max: Okay. Well, I won't flame you.**

**Thanks Max. Let's jump to the story. Enjoy! XD**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"What!? No!" I yelled, staring at my computer screen. Apparently, one the kids that posts on my blog found out that one of the compounds survived the big apocalypse. "Well, that sucks. Hey, Max! Get in here!" I hollered.

"What's up?" Max asked, entering the room. Her brown, blonde streaked hair flowed freely behind her. It needed to be cut again. Then again, so did mine. It once again reached my hips.

"Apparently, one of the school's compounds survived that explosion thing. Some kid spotted a few white coats going into a high-tech building," I explained.

"Crap!" she exclaimed. "Well, what should we do?"

I thought for a good, long moment. I smiled when I thought of something. "Let's go bust 'em up!"

"Oh, yeah! The flock is back to saving the world once again! Only this time, after the apocalypse!" Max shouted gleefully. "Think we should bring Luna?"

I nodded. "She might appreciate being able to kick the crap out of the people that tormented her."

"Agreed," Max nodded back at me. "Let's go tell her the news."

**Max's P.O.V.**

I walked into the kitchen/dining room, where everyone was eating. Gazzy had just finished his third pancake, Nudge finished her second, Angel only ate one, and Iggy was cooking more. Luna was currently stuffing her face with her fifth pancake. Ella and my mom were nowhere in sight.

"This… is so good!" Luna moaned in delight. "I've never eaten anything like this at the stupid compound. It's really delicious, Iggy!"

Iggy smiled and his blind eyes looked in Luna's direction. "Thanks. That means a lot."

I decided to crash their party. "Well, guys? We've gotten a mission."

Gazzy's eyes widened. "Really? Tell us! You must spill the beans!"

"I think I might literally spill the beans to keep you from eating them," Nudge frowned at Gazzy. "Because beans is the last thing you need!" She was shaking a hand in front of her face.

I finally realized what had happened thanks to the smell. "Geezums, Gazzy!"

"Give us some warning next time you let one rip! In the meantime, no one light a match! We might blow up!" Iggy said frantically.

"Heh, sorry. What can I say? Silent, but deadly," Gazzy smiled.

"That would be an understatement!" Luna wheezed, laying on the floor, hand reaching for the sky. The smell must have been brutal to her sensitive nose. "I'm going outside," she said, making a break for the door.

We all followed. Breathing in fresh, and not contaminated air, I sighed. "Okay, our mission is to take down a compound and the white coats that survived," I announced. Faces of shock gazed at me.

"I thought all the compounds got destroyed," Angel said sweetly, her blue eyes wide.

"Me too. One of Fang's remaining followers posted that he'd seen a white coat go into a high-tech building. Luna, you're more than welcome to come," I said.

"You can count me in!" she said determinedly.

"What about me?" a voice from the shadows said. "Can I come?"

**Luna's P.O.V.**

"What about me? Can I come?" a voice asked.

I turned to look at the house and in its shadows stood Ely. Great. "No," I answered him bluntly.

"Aww, why not? Can I not travel with my mate?" he asked cunningly.

"No. No you can't. And I'm not your mate!" I yelled.

"Yes, you can come, Ely," Fang said, appearing from nowhere. "We need all the help we can get."

"Yeah," Max agreed. "It won't be so easy this time around."

Gazzy's mouth fell open in astonishment. "It wasn't easy the last time! We almost died like every day!"

Iggy bopped Gazzy on the head something fierce. "Shut up, squirt! We have to do this, or we'll be hunted for the rest of our lives."

With my canine hearing, I heard Ely mutter, "Sounds like when I hunt. Kill or be killed."

Frowning, I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it soon after. I didn't want to inconvenience anyone when I asked the question I was going to.

"What is it, Luna?" Nudge asked.

"I-It's nothing!" I tried to cover up.

"Come on, Luna. Tell us. It's okay," Angel said.

"We're all ears. Especially Iggy," Fang smirked. I could hear Iggy yelling in protest.

"Well, where exactly is this compound? And um, how will we get Ely there? He can't fly," I questioned. I could practically fill the tension in the air. I swear all of them would have sweatdropped if this was an anime.

"T-That's a good question," Max said. "Fang? Any ideas?"

"Uh, I'll contact that kid later and ask. As for Ely, some of us will have to carry him there," Fang answered. He was just full of brilliant ideas. Yeah, okay!

"Well, time to start planning and making bombs! Come on, Iggy!" Gazzy said cheerfully. The rest of the flock went back into the houses.

I groaned internally as I watched Ely leave. I could see it now. Me having to carry him over an ocean. He would leap into my arms and say, "Catch me!"

This was going to be a long, hard, and very stressful mission.

**Done with chapter 8! Listen reviewers, I need your help. YOU have the power to make a difference to the story. I need some suggestions on where to put the remaining compound and its boss's name. If you have any ideas, say them in your review. Also, I feel like I should put this.**

**WARNING! DYLAN IS COMING BACK, BUT HE WILL PLAY NO PART IN THE FLOCK! HE IS A PLOT TWIST! HE WILL NOT "HOOK UP" WITH ANYONE! HE WILL MOST LIKELY DIE!**

**There. Got that off my chest.**

**Dylan: Why are you going to kill me?**

**Because I don't like you! (grabs sword and points it at Dylan) Now, back off!**

**Dylan: No! Don't point that at me! (runs away screaming like a girl) I'm too sexy to die! And I can sing!**

**So? Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy are better than you combined and Gazzy is nine! (chases Dylan while swinging sword.**

**Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy: Oh, yeah!**

**Max: (sigh) While Courage of Awesome is trying to kill Dylan, please rate and review!**


	9. This is not a chapter I need locations!

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm really sorry guys, but this story is on a temporary pause. I need help deciding on a few things. I need help on deciding where to put the last compound. I've narrowed it down to Romania, Louisiana, and Minnesota. You have to help me guys. If you like any of these places or have a few ideas of some places with some info to go along with it, that'd be great. To tell me, just put it in a review or message me. Again, I'm terribly sorry that the story is on hold. Please check out the other stories I will be working on.**

**~Thank you,**

**Courage of Awesome**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! I'm back with more inspiration! Thanks to Miss Fallen-Talent and Raisa actually choosing a place in their review, I have decided to put it in Romania! **

**Max: Finally! **

**I know, right? Well, let's start this sucker! **

**I do not own Maximum Ride. Oh, how I wish I did!**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I yawned and stretched my arms, my wings unfurling a tiny bit. "What a nice nap," I sighed. The flock and I had exactly five hours until we left for the surviving compound. Fang had emailed that kid from his blog and found out that the compound was in Romania. That was going to be a lot of flying from here. I sighed again.

I suddenly felt something trail across my wings and their feathers. I subconsciously leaned into the touch. "Like that, do you?" someone asked.

I nodded. I liked the attention my wings were receiving. My head snapped back up when that voice finally registered in my brain. Turning my gaze a little bit to my right, I saw black hair. And under that black hair was Ely's face.

"Morning, mate," he said, kissing my forehead.

I blushed. When I got my bearings back, I kicked that bastard out of my bed. "Get out," I grumbled, throwing the covers over my head.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to your mate, Luna," Ely sighed, sitting on the side of the bed. I grumbled some more, but didn't even try to move him again. He had his mind made up. Ely let out a big breath. "Look. I know you don't really like me, but you and I were made for each other. I can feel it," he said.

Honestly, I believed him. I could feel something deep in my bones, telling me that I should trust him and that I belonged by his side. I removed the covers from over my head and looked at him. "It's not that I don't like you. I really do. It's just that… I don't want to become attached," I explained.

"How come?" Ely asked me, concerned.

"I'm part wolf. Your part bat, or whatever. We're two different species. If we ever did mate for life, our children and us would have less than a 10% chance of survival. I don't want to become attached to the idea of having a family. Especially when I know I'll never have one," I said, starting to cry.

Ely took his thumb and rubbed it under my eye, wiping away the tears that began falling. "Hey, it's okay. If you give us a chance, I promise will make this work one way or another. If you're willing, I'm willing," he spoke softly.

I gave off a soft smile. "Tell you what. Stop being so perverted, and I'll consider… us," I said with a slight chuckle.

Ely smiled too. "Deal."

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

I packed my backpack with a few more items. "Max do you have everything?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, Mom. I just have to start working on that swing," I confirmed, walking out of the house. The swing is for Ely to sit on white two flock members carry the ropes. Speaking of rope, I needed to find one.

When I found a long enough rope, I looked for a plank of wood. Again, I eventually found one and was able to attach it to the rope, creating a swing. And it wasn't too bad looking either. Now all I had to do was wait for the flock.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

All of the flock was finally ready. Dr. Martinez was persistent to see if anyone had forgotten anything and Ella was a nervous wreck. Max repeatedly tried to console her.

"Well, looks like a good time to leave," Fang said, ready to go. Fang had been chosen to hold one of the ropes for the first hour. Luna was the other.

"Yeah, we better get going before the sun comes up," Ely said nervously. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright then, I suspect it will take us about two to three days of flying. I suggest we leave now," Max said. "Bye Mom. Bye Ella."

They waved as Ely sat on the swing and the flock took off into the sky. They soared through the twilight sky, letting the wind keep them aloft.

"So this is what flying feels like. It's amazing!" Ely said from the swing.

"Yeah, but you sure are heavy, dude," Fang agreed, lifting the rope higher.

"Heh, sorry."

The flock, Luna, and Ely soared higher and faster. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V.**

An hour had passed and I finally got my break from carrying Ely. And boy, did I need it! Yawning, I lazily flew over the ocean we had to fly over. I wasn't really sure what ocean we were flying over, nor did I care. It's not like we had geography in the compound.

We eventually landed to rest for the nig-I mean day. Ely had to rest during the day due to his bat nature. Oh, well. I guess my mate is more nocturnal. That's right. I finally said it. Ely is my mate.

"Oi! Luna!" Max yelled. "We are landing there!"

I turned my gaze to where she was pointing. There was a small island off the point of, I'm guessing Europe. We landed and fell asleep pretty quickly. After all flying a few hundred thousand miles take a lot out of a person.

* * *

**End of chapter. So what did you guys think? Sorry if it was short. But I'm kinda rushing right now. School and all that crap is kinda interfering. Ugh!**

**Max: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Please rate and review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Another day, another chapter. I'm not gonna bore you so I'll just go ahead and say it.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride. No matter how much I wish it.**

**On with the story. Enjoy! XD**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I snuggled deeper into the warmth that enveloped my form. I could feel something covering me and something else wrapped around me. What was it? All I remember was landing on the coast of Europe with the flock and Ely. A purr of content escaped my mouth, and I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw a black coat draped over me. "Wha-," I mouthed. I was suddenly pulled towards something warm. Looking at my waist, I saw and arm wrapped around me. I turned my head to the side and found a body attached to the arm. Guess who the arm belonged to. Ely.

Ely, once again, pulled me closer. He began nuzzling my neck. "Uh, Ely?" I asked. "Ely? Ely? Wake up."

"Huh? What is it?" he asked, opening his red eyes.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him. He looked at me, confused. He continued to stare at me.

"Sleeping," he finally said, pulling me even closer somehow. I sighed and settled back down. I couldn't even fight him anymore. He'd grown on me too much.

As I started to fall asleep, I heard Max's voice. "What are we gonna do, Fang?" she asked. I turned my head and saw her leaning on Fang, her head on his shoulder. "I mean, what are we gonna do when we get to the compound? Who are we going to have to face?"

There was a long silence. Fang leaned his head on Max's before answering, "I don't know."

_What will we do when we get there? _I wondered. I began thinking about the rest of the flock. _What will happen if we fail? I hope we don't find out._

**Ely's P.O.V.**

Luna was nervous. I could tell. Her breath had become labored and she began to fidget. _I wish I could comfort her. Wait. How did wolves comfort their mates? Oh, I know! _I thought. I pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, breathing in deep. It kinda worked because she began to focus on me.

We had a brief conversation before I started to go back to sleep. Before I could, I heard Max talking to Fang. "What are we gonna do, Fang?" she asked. She leaned her head on his window. "I mean, what are we gonna do when we get to the compound? Who are we going to have to face?"

Fang leaned his head on Max's. "I don't know," he said.

_That is a good question. What will we do? I hope we can do this, _I thought.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

The sun had finally set as we left the cave we had stayed in overnight. Iggy and I grabbed the ends to the ropes attached to Ely's swing. He sat down as we took to the sky. We were off!

"Okay," Fang yelled to all of us. "It should take a few hours to get to Romania."

"Good," I said. We continued to fly towards our destination. My fifteen foot wingspan spread out through the sky. I closed my eyes and let the wind current carry me.

"Hey, Max? What are those black specks over there?" Nudge suddenly asked. I opened my eyes and sniffed at the air.

"I smell other wolves. But the smell is different some-," I began.

"ERASERS!" Angel shrieked. She flew higher into the air, along with Total.

"But I thought they died out!?" the little Scottie exclaimed.

"They must have remade them," Max suggested. "Get ready guys!"

I tied my end of the rope around one of my ankles. "Iggy! Give me the other end!" I shouted.

"Got it!" he replied, blindly handing me the rope. I tied that end to my other ankle.

"Luna! What are you doing? I'm too heavy to carry by yourself!" Ely yelled at me. I ignored them and nearly got hit by an incoming Eraser. "Look out!" Ely yelled.

I turned around and got punched in the face. "Ahh!" I yelled, dropping a few feet.

"STOP!" a voice commanded. All the fighting ceased. Every one of us looked towards the voice. A guy with blonde hair and sea foam eyes stared at Max.

"D-Dylan," Max stuttered. "W-What are you doing? Why are you with the Erasers?"

"Why else, Max. I remade them and gathered the remaining whitecoats to form an army. I was tired of how you always chose Emo Boy over me. But I'll forgive you if you join me," he said, holding out his hand.

"Not in this life!" Max hissed.

"Suit yourself," Dylan sighed. "Goodbye, Max. Oh, and Iggy, Gazzy? Thanks."

Suddenly, a large explosion went off. The air around us seemed to shake. The explosion was huge and I got caught in the blast. My wings got singed by the heat, and I fell to the land below.

**Sorry if it was short. I'm running out of ideas before the last chapter.**

**Max: Wasn't there something you wanted to clear up with the readers?**

**Oh, yeah. Luna isn't a wolf, avian, bat, human hybrid. She's just a wolf, avian, human hybrid. Theoretically, to become a vampire, the chosen few would have to drink the blood of the sire vampire as well as the vampire drinking from the chosen. It's not like Twilight where there's venom. Oh, and vampires don't sparkle! They freaking die in the sun!**

**Luna: Thanks for clearing it up.**

**Yeah. All that happened when you got bit was a mating mark. Anyway, Max?**

**Max: Please rate and review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm just gonna jump into the chapter.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Ely's P.O.V. **

Luna and I hurtled towards the ground fast. Too fast! "Luna!" I yelled. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I felt a sharp pang in my heart. I needed to get to her.

I grabbed the ropes attached to Luna's feet and started pulling myself towards her. I reached her at last and pulled her shaking form to me. She buried her face in my chest and braced for impact.

_Why isn't she flying? _I asked myself. I saw charred feathers on her back. _She got caught in the blast, _I realized. I held her tighter and hoped I would break her fall, but I doubted. After all, we were falling from 2,000 or more feet.

I snickered to myself. Even in sudden death, I put Luna before me. The ground came closer and closer. I clenched my teeth and prepared to face death. However it didn't come.

I felt hands grabbing onto me and slowing down my descent. I opened my eyes and saw Max, Fang, and Iggy trying to hold us up. They strained, their wings flapping strenuously. I smiled.

Eventually, Luna and I were set on the ground. The flock landed beside us, panting heavily. "Thanks guys," I said, still holding a shaking Luna. I turned to her and stroked her hair. "Luna?" I asked.

**Luna's P.O.V**

"Luna?" Ely asked softly.

"My wings. They hurt so bad," I cried.

"They'll be alright. They'll heal," he said, rubbing my ears.

I started to purr, my wings feeling immensely better. Ely picked me up bridle style and we followed the flock on the ground. "Romania is this way. Let's find a place to stay for the time being," Max said.

Ely nodded and ran after the flock, following close behind. I was surprised he could keep up so well. Surprisingly soon, we came to a town, the flock landing behind an outer wall. We met up with them right as they started pulling their wings in. Ely set me down and helped me pull my wings in since they were still sore.

"How many people do you think are still here?" Iggy asked. Fang walked up beside him and tapped his shoulder, getting his attention.

"From what I could see, a little over twenty. Not a lot of people survived here, but the kid that emailed me should be here somewhere. Maybe he'll let us crash at his place," he said.

"Let's go find out," Max said.

"Uh, does anyone have a hat and a scarf?" I asked. The flock looked confused. "For my canine qualities," I said, pointing at my ears and tail. Everyone made an 'o' face. I was handed a baseball cap and a blue scarf. I put the cap on and wrapped the scarf around my waist, hopefully concealing my tail.

Then we headed into the town. Fang was right. Not many people were here. We walked around for about an hour before we began to get tired. "Okay, let's find this kid," Iggy said. "I'm beat."

"Agreed," we all said.

After a little more walking, we came across a small house. Max knocked on the door and a small boy answered. He had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He had a small, frail form.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a heavy accent.

"We spoke on the internet," Fang told him. The boy's eyes widened.

"You are the flock? Please, come in, come in!" he chanted.

We followed the enthusiastic boy in to a simple room with chairs and a fire place. Suddenly, we were ambushed. By a bunch of little kids. The laughed, circling us.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Byline and these are my friends who I take care of," the boy said.

"You take care of these kids by yourself?" Nudge asked. Byline nodded. "Wow. I wish I could do that. Although, we kinda are, but you're so much younger than me. Is it hard? How do you-," Nudge said, her voice eventually being cut off by Iggy's hand being slapped over her mouth.

"All of our parents died after the sky lit up. We were the only kids to survive. There are a few grownups, but they're just worried about themselves. Not us kids," Byline explained.

I felt my heart sink. _These poor kids. I thought I had it rough, _I thought. My motherly she wolf instincts kicked in, and I walked up to Byline, wrapping him in a hug. I made a purring sound in my throat and rubbed his head.

He was alarmed. As were the kids. As were the flock and Ely.

"Uh, Luna?" Max asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What's going on?"

"Maternal instincts."

**End of chapter. Sorry if it was a little short.**

**Anyway, guess who just had a birthday last Saturday?**

**Iggy: Your dog?**

**No! Me, silly! It was great. The only sucky part of it was that I got sick at my own party. I guess I had too much to eat.**

**Max: Well, that had to of sucked.**

**It did, but I'm all good now.**

**To anyone who actually reads my author notes, thank you so much. XD Please check out my other stories.**

**They are: Strange, Darkest Powers and The Legend of Zelda: Heroes.**

**Now for your homework. For all you people that love anime, or comedy, or even peril: You must check out whookos. It is a .com but fanfic won't let me put the website name. It is flipping awesome. If the website is down, you'll have to wait next month to excess it. You do not have to be a member to watch the videos.**

**If you can't wait until next month to watch the videos, you can check out their videos on Youtube. Just type in whookos in the search bar and it'll bring up those videos and possibly others they have made such as A.E., UO Beta, or UO.**

**Please rate and review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry I took so long to update. Work, work, work. I'm here now though!**

**I won't be able to update that much because towards April 20-22 or 23, I will be in Branson Missouri due to a band trip. So for all you Branson fanfiction readers, "Hi!" Don't be afraid to look for me even though you will have no idea what I'll look like. Hee hee! Like I'd tell.**

**Anyway, here is… um, I forgot what chapter this was… -_- So here's Mutant Even to Mutants, chapter I'll get back to ya on that!**

**Enjoy! XD**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

"Ow! Dammit, Ely! Can't you be more gentle!?" I shouted at Ely who was standing behind me. I sat on a bar stool, hunched over, wings full extended.

"Sorry, Luna. It's gonna hurt no matter what I do," Ely said as he continued to wrap the burnt parts of my wings in gauze. "That explosion really did a number on your wings, didn't it? Damn that Dylan! Next time I see him… Ooh, he'll be sorry!"

I smiled at Ely's brashness. We had come a long way in such a few short days, granted chaos and inner turmoil will do that. Flying to Romania had been both physically and mentally challenging. But we were here now!

The fire crackled in front of us as Ely finished up. I suddenly heard the ooh's of the kids in another room. One of the kids, I think Byline, started chanting, "Fang and Max sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a ba- Holy crap! Run for it! Fang's trying to kill me!"

I laughed as Byline came running out of the other room while being chased by a very flustered Fang. Those two ran circles around us.

"I'm gonna get you, Byline!" Fang bellowed.

"No! I must flee for my life!" Byline laughed. It was obvious he was having fun.

Max entered the room and immediately started laughing with me. "Geezums, guys! You two look like predator and prey!" she said, hysterical.

Fang finally caught Byline and held him upside down while shaking him around a bit. Byline continued to laugh as Fang shook him. Little by little, Byline's shirt started sliding down his tummy. Fang's eyes suddenly went wide and he stopped shaking Byline.

Byline slithered out of Fang's grasp and sat down on the floor, knowing what happened. "I didn't want you guys to find out. At least not yet. I wanted to wait until after you helped us," he whispered.

I got down from my stool and sat in front of Byline. "What's wrong? What didn't you want us to find out?" I asked him.

He turned around, his back facing towards me, and lifted up his shirt. "This," he spoke softly. Lining Byline's spine were purplish-black spots.

"Byline, what happened?" I asked.

"That's not all." Byline reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a long, white tail covered with those same spots. He took off the cap he was wearing and revealed two pointed ears the same color as his tail.

"Oh, Byline. I'm so sorry," I told him, bringing him into a hug.

"You're not mad?" he asked, tears starting to slip down his face.

"Of course not! Don't blame yourself for what those da- stupid white coats did. Now tell me what happened," I said, hugging him tighter.

"Well, it started when I found that building I told Fang about. The other kids and I wanted to take a closer look, so we found a way to break in. When we got inside we explored for a little bit before coming to a closed off room. It had a hazard sign on it, but we ignored it and went in anyway. When we all got in the room, the door locked behind us and a purplish-green smoke came out through the vents. We all breathed it in and this happened," he explained, motioning to all of them. "Then we got thrown out to the streets."

"You're not alone, Byline. A lot of the world got mutated after the big blast," Max said.

"Yeah, look at me. I'm not so far apart from you. Granted I got mutated before, but I'm a lot like you," I said, taking off my hat, scarf, and extending my wings. "I was mutated with a wolf and then a bird."

Byline stared at my ears, then my tail, and then my wings with wide eyes. "Can I touch them?" he asked, motioning to my ears. I bent my head down, and Byline began rubbing the tips. Low rumbles came from my chest.

"See? You're not alone," I said once Byline stopped. "And your mutation is kinda cool. You look like a snow leopard."

Byline smiled.

"Has anyone shown signs of mutations?" Fang asked. It was confirmed with a headshake meaning no. "Well, then. After we take down the blonde wonder, you kids are coming with us!"

Max interjected. "I'd love to take them with us, Fang, but how are we gonna get them from here to the island?"

"Dunno, but will find a way," he said. "Anyway, let's get a move on and get to that compound!"

"Yeah!" we all agreed.

**Max's P.O.V.**

After that heart filled story about Byline and his friends, I was ready to kick some white coat butt! I couldn't believe they did that to those kids. Dylan and his goons would pay.

Eventually, after much preparation, we set off for the compound Byline found. It was a huge white building. How could we have missed it? Especially from the air!

"Alright, Byline. How did you and the kids get in?" I asked.

"There's a sewage drain on the west side of the building. It has a guard but it's really rusted, so it shouldn't be hard to get open," he said.

"Let's do this!" Luna said, determined.

We snuck our way around to the west side of the building without alerting any of the Erasers posted outside. Somehow they could smell us or sense us in any other way.

"Ugh, that smell! It's awful!" Luna complained.

"What smell? There's nothing here," Fang said, motioning to the surroundings. "Where's the sewage drain?"

"It was here a few days ago," Byline defended himself.

"Dylan must have ordered it to be removed," I suggested.

Luna shook her head. "Nah ah. It's still here. I can smell it," she said. She sniffed the air and she led us straight to a wall. It was a normal brick wall. Luna ran a clawed hand over an area of the wall. "The grout is too fresh and the brick is too new to have been here as long as the building has."

"What does that mean?" Iggy asked.

Luna tapped her right foot against the ground before kicking the wall hard. And I mean really hard. The bricks where she kicked caved in, revealing a large, circular hole. "And there's your drain," Luna said.

"Don't you think they would have heard you?" Iggy hissed in a whisper.

"Relax! The only reason why you guys heard it was because you're so close. There's a river running through the compound and they probably can't hear it over the water. The only reason I can is because I have better senses than most of the Erasers," she explained.

"Oh," Iggy said nonchalantly, probably feeling dumb.

"Now, come on," Luna ordered as she led the way, Byline following close behind.

And so our infiltration began.

**And there you have it! Chapter, I know now, 12! I hope you guys liked it.**

**By the way, I do not own Maximum Ride! I sure wish I did, though.**

**Please, rate and review!**

**Byline: Pwease, review. Pretty pwease with sugar on top? (tail twitching in small, cute motions) Pwease?**

**Iggy: You know you can't resist the cutness. I can cause I can't see, but you can't.**


End file.
